


Heat

by yeaka



Series: Yutopian Zoo [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Anxiety, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Victor babysits the director’s cat, who’s much too rut-like for Yuuri.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same partial-animal AU as some of my other ficlets, but it’s stand-alone and you don’t need to read them for this. (Long story short, human!Victor bought serow!Yuuri from the zoo.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri on Ice or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Yuuri’s halfway across the frozen lake when he sees the car cut across the valley, bee-lining for the cottage through the knee-high snow. His ears perk, body tensing on instinct, but he knows exactly who it is, and it isn’t poachers. Victor explained it all to him after a lengthy ‘call’ with Phichit, over that strange ‘cell phone’ device that Yuuri _still_ doesn’t fully understand. Apparently, the director of Yuuri’s former zoo is going on a special holiday, and he can’t bring his beloved cat with him. Yuuri had no idea that Victor knew the director or any cat, but he does now, and he’s been told that he’ll be meeting that cat too. Evidently, their houseguest’s arrive.

Theoretically, it doesn’t require Yuuri at the cabin. He could continue frolicking about the snow, rolling around in shorts and Victor’s sweater, to his heart’s content. But the idea of a _cat_ makes him curious, and more importantly, that cat’s entering his territory: he already marked all of Victor’s cabin as inarguably _his_.

Yuuri starts towards the cabin, but as fast as he can leap, the car’s faster, and Yuuri’s quite far away. He has to go around the lake, because he didn’t bring the skates that Victor’s showed him, although now he wishes he were wearing them. They’ve proven great fun, although the greater fun is watching _Victor_ , who can glide across the ice like a bird through the sky, graceful and gorgeous. Not that Victor isn’t always like that. Picturing Victor at the height of his artistry, flushed with exertion and too alluring resist, makes Yuuri hurry faster. Everything within his marked territory should be _his_ , and that includes his human. 

By the time he reaches the sliding back door of the porch, the car’s already left, and as soon as Yuuri slips inside, he knows what it’s done. He shuts the door behind him, still unsure how to lock it, and is hit with the strange smell of something _else_ , something that doesn’t belong within his territory. It sends a chill down his spine and makes him want to stomp at the ground, but he’s better behaved than that—he wouldn’t at the zoo in front of patrons, and he won’t here in front of Victor. He just sucks in a breath and wanders in, following the rich pine of Victor’s cologne.

Victor’s in the living room. Yuuri spotted him immediately right through the glass door—and he’s often there, luxuriously laid out with the television sporting skating. Today, he’s not alone, and when Yuuri rounds the couch, he finds a tall hybrid leaning so heavily on Victor that he’s practically in Victor’s lap.

It’s a _hybrid cat_. The man’s body is mostly human, all soft peach skin and lithe muscles, toned and fit like Victor is. His hair is a curly blond, his eyes bright beneath thick lashes, and a little bit of stubble dots his chin. His pointed ears are fluffy and white, his long tail thick and full. He wears a purple button-up that’s only done halfway up his chiseled chest, but Yuuri gets the distinct impression that it’s not because he has as much difficulty with buttons as Yuuri has. His black pants look so tight that they may as well be glued to his body. 

But worst of all is that Victor’s _touching him_ , petting through his sunshine yellow hair, while the cat purrs eagerly and nuzzles into Victor’s side. 

Then Victor finally notices Yuuri, glancing over to greet, “Ah, Yuuri. I’m glad you came home to meet Chris—he’ll be staying with us for a few days.”

Yuuri knows. He stares at the cat—Chris—who dons a languid smile that almost has Yuuri shaking. Yuuri doesn’t know much of cats, but Chris makes him wonder if they ooze rut-smelling pheromones. Around Victor’s skilled attentions, Chris practically moans, “It’s good to meet you, Yuuri. Victor’s told me so much about you.” His accent sounds like pure sex. His tail flicks. Yuuri can already see a few fine white hairs on _his_ couch.

But Yuuri’s always tried to be polite, with everyone from kind handlers to rude patrons, and he forces out, “It’s nice to meet you.” He gives a stiff bow like they do in his home country, though Chris looks more like Victor’s kind than Yuuri’s. Chris just smiles wider at him. 

Victor looks back to the television, where the women’s free skate has started, and Yuuri’s left to watch Victor’s long fingers thread through Chris’ hair. 

Victor’s practically against the armrest, but in a sudden fit of shameful stubbornness, Yuuri flits around to Victor’s other side. He squeezes in, forcing both Victor and Chris to shuffle back, so that he can latch on to Victor’s arm and nuzzle into him like Chris is. To Yuuri’s great distress, it isn’t just the house that’s starting to smell of _cat_ , but _Victor_ actually has the new stench on him. It’s all Yuuri can do not to let his scent glands secrete all over Victor’s body. Instead, he cuddles into Victor’s throat and cheek harder than usual, nearly frantic for attention, until Victor chirps, “Ouch,” and pulls away from him. Yuuri blinks as Victor rubs his round ear, scolding, “You have to be careful with your horns, Yuuri.”

Paling, Yuuri instantly murmurs, “Sorry.” But it’s not enough. He’s _never_ hurt Victor before, and even if it was only a tiny pinch, he feels tremendously guilty. Chris looks up at Victor in sudden worry, which only makes things exponentially worse, because cats don’t have horns. Cats are all soft and sweet, and Chris could rub into Victor anyway he liked and only ever make Victor feel _good_.

It makes Yuuri spiral into foolish, overactive worries that Victor might rather have the well-trained housecat that Phichit said Yuuri could never be: an easy, domesticated animal that wouldn’t leave for the mountains, but just stay home in Victor’s lap. Yuuri’s pulse starts quickens—he hasn’t felt so _weak_ since a patron called him fat on his first week at the zoo.

And it’s just over a cat. Victor looks at Yuuri like he’s seeing right into Yuuri’s crazy brain, and then he’s climbing off the couch and announcing, “I should get Chris some food.”

Chris hums approvingly and settles right into the warm indentation that Victor left. Yuuri sits there fretting.

The kitchen isn’t far. There aren’t any walls between them, other than the corner Victor disappears around, but Yuuri can still smell him, still sense him there. As relaxed-looking as Yuuri is uptight, Chris whispers, “You’re very lucky, Yuuri, to have a master as handsome as Victor.”

Yuuri just frowns, even though he should probably agree. He never thought of Victor as his _master_ —they’re partners. Or at least, he hopes they are. They seemed like it, when it was just the two of them. And he tells himself that it’ll be that again—Chris won’t stay forever. Chris has barely been there for ten minutes, and Yuuri’s already being ridiculous. But Chris looks like the sort of creature that can make grown men _his_ in less than half an hour, so Yuuri’s still worried.

Victor reappears shortly with a few odd-smelling wafers in his hand that Yuuri’s never seen before. They’re shaped like strangely flat fish, and when Victor holds one out, Chris licks it right out of his fingers. Chris eats the biscuit startlingly close to Victor’s hands, and then he catches the next one on his tongue, and then the third, lapping the crumbs out of Victor’s palm right afterwards, as though he can’t wait to get his mouth on Victor’s body. Yuuri watches in frozen horror as Chris mewls his thanks and maneuvers Victor into petting him again when it’s all gone. As Victor rewards his lewd behaviour, Chris admits, “Those are my treats, you know—you’re only supposed to give me them if I’ve been a _very_ good boy.”

Something about the way he says the term makes it feel _dirty_. Yuuri lets out a whine, but Victor’s laugh swallows it up. Victor chuckles, “Oops—I guess you got a freebie. I’ve never had cats before, you know—only dogs.”

“And serows,” Yuuri quickly adds.

But Victor just laughs again and says, “Don’t be silly, Yuuri. You’re not a pet.” His eyes are shut with mirth, the way they sometimes do when he smiles particularly wide. So he doesn’t see Yuuri wilt like a trampled fern.

Then Chris twitches suddenly, head whirling around. It draws both Victor and Yuuri to the movement, and Chris actually pulls out of Victor’s grip, leaning up on his knees to peer over the couch. “I heard something...”

“I didn’t hear anything,” Victor muses. Yuuri didn’t either.

But Chris mutters, “Maybe... a mouse...?” And without waiting for their thoughts, he stretches to the armrest, bending right over it. The position thrusts his hips up into the air, thighs spread and rear jutting out, tail curled up to reveal the round cheeks of his ass. His pants leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. Yuuri can see the explicit outlines of every little detail, and far worse, so can Victor. 

Yuuri’s too horrified to move as Chris clambers over the couch. He takes his perfectly shaped rump with him as he weaves around the corner to the kitchen, chasing a nonexistent rodent that Yuuri’s sure was never there.

When the last tip of Chris’ tail has disappeared from view, Victor turns back to Yuuri. Before he can get out a single word, Yuuri’s quietly whimpered, “I don’t think he should be here.” He feels guilty even saying it. But that doesn’t stop his fears from spilling out.

Victor looks at him in surprise, asking just, “Why not?”

“He’s in rut,” Yuuri hisses, because he has to be—there’s no other explanation for sex appeal that strong. “And he wants you to mate with him!”

For a minute or two, Victor just looks at him. Yuuri can feel his cheeks heating, and then Victor finally snorts, full out laughing, and he reaches out to ruffle Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri’s convinced that Victor, a mere human, must not understand, but Victor tells him, “You’re so cute, Yuuri. Cats don’t go into rut. They have _heats_ , and that’s only the female ones.”

“Then he’s in heat anyway!”

“No,” Victor hums, lifting a finger thoughtfully against his lips. “I think that’s just the way Chris is.” 

Yuuri frowns. He’s sure it’s more than that. It has to be. Everything about Chris screams _mate with me_ , and Victor can be far too friendly.

But Yuuri can’t say that, of course, because Victor’s not his to control, so he just squirms uncomfortably and tries to think of how to explain it to a human. Victor’s eyes do a slow sweep of Yuuri’s body during that struggle, and then he leans closer, hand coming up to cup Yuuri’s cheek, and he purrs close to Yuuri’s ear, “Yuuri... are you jealous?”

Yuuri splutters, “No!” But he _is_. Or at least, he’s nervous, because as much as he has most things figured out, he breaks shamefully quickly under pressure, and Victor’s the best thing that ever happened to him.

Chris chooses then to wander back, hips swaying sensuously as though he’s just been ravished and can’t keep it out of his walk. He crawls back onto hands and knees when he reaches the couch, curling back up to Victor’s side. Without mention of the ‘mouse,’ he asks, “So... where do we sleep?” 

Yuuri hurriedly answers, “There’s a spare bedroom by the door for you.” Chris smiles serenely like that’s perfectly fine by him, but Victor gives Yuuri a knowing look and a little grin. At least Victor doesn’t correct him. The loft is where _Victor_ sleeps, and only Yuuri can sleep with him. 

Victor even gets up again, telling them in the process, “I’ll go make up the second bedroom.”

And Yuuri gets up too, except he heads in the opposite direction—he heads straight for the loft, where he re-marks all four of Victor’s bedposts with extra vigor.


End file.
